


"tell death to leave a message"

by UnderAWillowtree



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: F/F, Lesbians in Space, Mutual Pining, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderAWillowtree/pseuds/UnderAWillowtree
Summary: a walk through hell fills winter with fear, and gives samus a grim reminder of her own mortality. but they don't give a single damn.
Relationships: Winter Mayfield/Samus Aran





	"tell death to leave a message"

The smell of burnt metal, smoke and blood lies heavy in the air. The night sky casts a grim shadow over the scene below, a city building that once scraped the sky, now turned into a feeble pile of rubble and ash. The fire of ten minutes ago was all but extinguished, and the smell of smoke served as a memento of the destruction that occurred just hours earlier. Everything was quiet now. The chaos was gone, and in its stead, a solemn silence hung in the air. 

A pair of shoes on the ground, light and airy, breaks the darkness, as a young doctor rushes onto the scene. Her white hair perfectly complements her porcelain skin, pitch-white from the fear in her heart and the ice in her veins. Not giving a single thought to danger, she runs headlong into the rubble, kicking up smoke and dust. 

"Oh god... Where is she?" She mutters to herself as she looks around for her companion. Her vision is minimal, but she pushes onward, stumbling over rock and slag in an effort to wade through the rubble. Pain grips at her heart, and terror laces her every step. Someone she knew, someone she loved, was in here... she was stuck, and hurt. As a doctor, Winter's job was to make sure that didn't happen to people. But not like this. She didn't have the strength for this. Not right now.

But... she was the only one who could do it. And so, she stepped further into the disaster area, looking for answers.

She began to push and pull at the mountain of rubble, pushing away rocks, branches and metal. Hoping to every star in the galaxy that under one of these rocks, she'd be there. Her friend. Her patient. Her companion. 

After what felt like eternity, she felt something. Skin. Soft skin. Something of a hand, she thought. She kept pulling, and eventually, she found who she was looking for.

"Samus..."

Samus Aran, legendary bounty hunter and Winter's current patient, sat buried under the rubble. Still wearing her Varia Suit, although omitting the helmet. The suit looked very damaged, as did Samus' face, which was covered in wounds and bruises.

"Heya, doc. Took you long enough." Samus gave the doctor a small wave and a smirk. A smirk that said "Yeah, I'm still here."

Samus' tone was flippant as always, Winter just collapsed to her knees and started to cry.

"Don't say it like that... you know I hate it when you do that." Winter said through her tears.

Samus cocked an eyebrow. "What? When I act like death doesn't scare me?" 

"Yes, of course, you dummy!" Winter was shaking now. "I was just... so scared... I thought you actually died under there."

Samus couldn't help but chuckle at that. "You really think that someone like me would just keel over down here of all places? Yeah, right, like that'll eve-"

"Shut up!"

Samus stopped in her tracks as she saw the doctor's body shudder in a depressive fury.

"Stop talking like that... Like your life doesn't matter. You seriously could have died under there... A rock could have crushed your windpipe, or your spine. And then you wouldn't be laughing."

Winter's head raised up to look Samus dead in the face.

"You've stared death in the face one too many times... Maybe close your eyes and walk away next time... Because if I lose you... well..."

Winter's shuddering was stopped by a firm hand from the bounty hunter.

"Hey, chill out. I'm not gonna be dying anytime soon, alright? I'm sorry, it's just... you know... hero complex."

Samus slowly began to pull herself out of the rubble, and grabbed onto Winter's body, embracing her in a hug of sorts.

"If death comes calling again... I'll tell him to leave a message. I've got someone... special to attend to."

"Oh yeah? Who's that?"

"...You already know who it is."


End file.
